Rivals, um, sort of
by randomgirldadada
Summary: Sena Kobayakawa only had the highest hopes for highschool...okay not really but it can't be that bad right. That is until she's drafted into the American football team by a real life demon, she adopts an alter ego, and she may have a small crush on the man determined to crush her. Yeah...is highschool supposed to be like this? Fem!Sena and Fem!Monta
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Before you say anything: shut up. I do what I want. Sorry if that was crabby it's currently 1:36 AM as I'm writing this and I get weirder the later it gets. Anyway I've been wanting to write this for a long time and I started it before but when I went back and reread it I thought it was total crap so I decided to rewrite and make it, you know, better. Man that was a long sentence, shame on me. Anywho, sorry if this gets corny or cliche along the way but sometimes all that comes to mind is something corny so eh*shrugs*. Besides I like corny stuff! It's freaking hilarious to laugh at! Sorry, it's the late night weirdness. Can't control it. Yeah...enjoy or whatever it is you do when you read. Ooh I just remembered I'm taking a poll on who fem Monta will be paired with(I already have Sena's picked out so don't even ask). So it's between Tetsuma from the wild gunmen and Sakuraba from the white knights. I was leaning to Sakuraba because he comes in earlier but Tetsuma is a good choice too. I don't know so that's why I'm leaving it up to you people! Okay so this is really long and its mostly just rambling at this point(or the whole time) so I think I'm gonna sleep and let you guys read or something.

Chapter 1

This was a strange situation. Certainly not one she thought she'd be expierencing so early. The large, well-muscled adolescent blinked his dark, nearly black, eyes at her. She mimiced the action with her own honey-brown ones, watching him with a deep red blush on her face. His face remained stoic and he didn't seem bothered by their perdicament in the least. Sena Kobayakawa blushed even deeper as he continued to stare at his position on top of her, his hands on either side of her head. How had she gotten herself into this? She was just running to her first day at Deimon High, she was late, when she felt a sharp pain in her side and the next thing she knew there he was. Unbothered by his position or her obvious discomfort. She stared back at him, her mouth open but no words coming out. What should she say? She couldn't just tell him to get off, that would be rude. But him tackling her in the middle of the street wasn't exactly polite. So Sena was frozen, unsure of herself and what to do. Luckily she was saved by no other than the object of her inner turmoil.  
"You are fast." He said, not moving from his spot.  
Sena didn't say anything, just closed her mouth and gave him a slightly confused, scared, and blushing expression.  
"But you're incredibly weak." He continued without so much as a blink. Sena wasn't sure whether or not she should be offended. He didn't sound like he was trying to offend her, just as though he was merely stating a fact. So, without anything to say, she merely nodded. She shifted uncomfortably, which turned out to be a bad idea when she felt her skirt rise up. Her face flooded with red and she hastily pushed against the boy's chest as hard as she could. The boy raised his eyebrows slightly but otherwise didn't move. Sena whimpred pitifully,Pathetic. He cocks his head to the side like a dog, his dark hair brushing against his eyes.  
"C-could you um, get off please?" Sena stuttered as politely as possible when she realized shoving wasn't going to work. He didn't seem offended, simply garcefully pulling off and away from her. Sena quickly pulled her skirt back down with a sigh of relief, her blush slightly fading. She looked up to thank the boy, but he was already jogging away with his hoodie pulled over his head. She watched him with a bewildered expression. What just happened?, she thought getting to her feet and dusting off her skirt.  
HIIIIIEEEE! I'm late!, she remebered, quickly darting off in the direction of Deimon. She was so preoccupied with the boy she had forgotten all about school(typical highschool girl).

When Deimon was finally in sight she allowed herself to slow to a walking pace, fixing her uniform ribbon as she did so.  
"Here, let me get that for you." A familar voice commanded, a pair of dainty hands reaching to Sena's ribbon and fixing it correctly. Sena turned to face her childhood friend Mamori who smiled and watched her with round, bright blue eyes. Sena smiled in return,"Good morning Mamo-nee."  
"Where were you this morning? I waited for you but you never showed up." Mamori asked, concern riddling her tone. Sena laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in embarressment.  
"Oh. I woke up late then when I tried to rush over here I bumped into this guy." More like he ran into me.  
"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" The sandy haired girl asked worriedly, placing a hand on Sena's shoulder. Yep, that's Mamo-nee, worrying about Sena even when she said it was indeed the young girl's fault.  
"Yes, there was no harm done." Sena insisted, smiling encouragingly.  
Mamori seemed to accept the younger girl's explanation,"Well that's good, you know I worry about you. Which reminds me I want you to mix with the right people this year Sena." Sena sighed inwardly, she knew that the older girl had the best intentions but she wasn't a kid anymore.  
"I-I already have friends!" Sena insisted. Mamori frowned at the honey-gold haired girl.  
"Those girls aren't your friends! They just used you as a go-fer and a pashiri."  
Sena was reminded of all the years of running back and forth from convience stores and dragging classmates bags to their homes. Straight ahead of them was a group of normal looking students gathered, chatting away idly. Mamori grinned, giving Sena an encouraging pat on the back.  
"Look a lively gathering! It's time to make your move! Go join them!"  
Sena pouted,"You don't have to tell me, I'm not a kid anymore."  
Suddenly something registered in Mamori's gaze, she quickly held a hand in front of Sena's face to get her to wait a moment.  
"But...But...! There is one person that you must absolutely avoid!"  
Sena's eyes widened in fear, frightened by the panic in Mamori's voice. Her nee-chan's face became deadly serious.  
"His name is Hiruma and he is the most devilsh human being! They say when you look into his eyes you will be reduced to nothing but bones!"  
Sena gulped audibly, trying to ignore the sound of her rapid heartbeat in her ears.  
Can't...Can't forget this!  
"What-what's his name again? Hiruma?" The air around them became deadly for a moment before breaking down into chaos.  
"Where is Hiruma! Where?"  
"Aaaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeh!"  
A random student ran up to Sena, painfully grabbing her arms.  
"My life is in danger! He is coming!"  
A silent scream built up in Sena's throat, one that became vocal as she turned tail and fled as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sena sat at her desk, rifling through flyers for various clubs and activities. The day had been going pretty well by her standards, she hadn't had to run to the convience store once. She flipped through the papers in her hands idly. What club should I join?, she asked herself. She stopped on the flyer for tea ceremony.  
'You're taking part in tea ceremony? How cute!,' That's what nee-chan would say, Sena thought with a sweatdrop. She heard the distict chime of her new cell, fishing it out of her pocket.  
Hey, kid, pay up for the janken bet. Tell us when you're gonna get it to us.  
Sena read the text with a frown, Just like Mamo-nee said...really, I'm not a kid anymore.

"Sena, did you bring us what we told you to get?" The bleach blond girl asked, taking a drag from her cigarette and blowing the smoke out in one big cloud.  
Sena chuckled nervously,"U-um...t-that bet.."  
"Huh?"  
"Huuh?"  
"Huuuuuuuh?" The dark haired male barked, blowing his smoke stained stench into her face.  
"You have five minutes." The boy on the ground reading manga said.  
"Don't be late." The dark haired one commanded with a smirk. Sena squealed, desperate tears brimming her eyes.

"No! Its true, they were all sold out! I've been your pashiri since kindergarten, I promise I'll be faster!" Sena promised as the bleach blond girl dragged her to an abandoned looking shed with the two boys leading the way.  
Oh, why did all of the it have to be out on the day she needed it! Why did this always happen to her! The boys slid open the door, revealing a messy storage room, filled with American football supplies.  
The American football club..., Sena thought, momentarily forgeting about her upcoming beating. The girl tossed her like a ragdoll against a pile of gear, some of it tumbling down and hitting her.  
"So this is the American football club?"  
"Hey check me out!" The dark haired boy told his friends, decked out in American football gear.  
"Suits you." The blond commented.  
Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a large boy with a chestnut shaped head. They were all silent for a moment as they stared at each other. The large boy's eyes filled with a passionate fire. Uh oh.  
"You guys...could it be! You guys want to join the club!" He almost demanded, pointing an accusing finger at them.  
"Hey, knock him out or something." The blond girl ordered with a nonchalant wave of her hand.  
"Tackle him! Give him all you've got!" The blond boy cheered.  
The darkhaired male ran forward, thrusting his shoulder into the much larger boy's gut. Sena blinked owlishly when the large boy didn't so much as flinch. The smaller boy dug his heels in, desperately trying to topple the giant.  
"Oh, you guys wanna do tryouts now?" He asked goodnaturedly, seemingly unbothered by the constant pushing against his stomach. The blonds shared a look, the girl rolling up her sleeves and joining the darkhaired boy followed closely by the boy. All three struggled together, pushing but unable to move the hulk of a boy.  
"This...big fat...b*****d!" The girl grunted, her face smushing against the boy's round belly.  
"Oh! So you want to be linemen! Remember when blocking push with the palm of your hand." The fire suddenly blazed with new beginning in the giant's eyes.  
"Like this!" He effortlessly lifted the three above his head, hefting them out of the clubhouse and throwing them with barbaric strength.  
"This is how its done!"  
Sena watched the scene with a slack jaw and round, wide eyes as her three tormentors ran off with their tails tucked inbetween their legs. The giant boy frowned sadly, his shoulders sagging and tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh and that's the first time we had new recruits." He said sadly, glumly walking back into the room and collecting the fallen equitment. He looked up, his gaze catching Sena's. She laughed nervously, sending him a sheepish wave. He instantly brightened.  
"There's still someone left!" He cheered. He quickly hefted Sena to her feet, placing her in a seat and clearing a table of all its garbage.  
"Here you go. Don't mind these. Sit here." He spoke hurriedly, as if she might disappear.  
"Coffee? Tea?" He asked happily, fiddling with the coffee maker.  
She shook her head,"No that's okay. Y-you see...I'm not actually here to be a new recruit...".  
The large boy let out a strangled cry that took Sena back. He banged his head against the table, holding it there and holding out a cup to her.  
"...want some tea?" He mumbled into the hard wood table.  
He's taking this a little...

A sports club huh? Not for me at all. Sena looked around the small, messy room, looking to and from the various gear and equitment.  
Seems pretty cool...but it's impossible for me. I'm so frail and on top of that I'm a girl. I'd get eaten alive. I can't even play dodgeball as a sport, she thought selfconsciously.  
"Even after all of that we still only have 2 members and the tryouts are coming up soon." The boy said sadly, speaking around his piece of cake. Sena took a sip of her tea.  
"You can't play rugby with just two people?"  
He smiled goodnaturedly,"It's not rugby, it's American football."  
"You need at least 11 people to play a game." He dug around in a box, cheering as he pulled out a tape.  
"Here's a clip from last year to show you how much fun America football is."  
Sena nearly spit out her tea as an image of a person getting tackled and paramedics rushing him away.  
"Two of our helpers got knocked out cold but it was just our first loss."  
Sena's hands shook, spilling her tea onto her hands. There's no way in h*** I'm playing this sport!  
He placed his chin on the table sadly,"But at the rate we're going the christmas bowl is just wishful thinking."  
"Christmas bowl?"  
"It's the finals. The game is played only once a year every Christmas! The strongest of all teams clash there! It's fantastic! It's played at Tokyo Stadium with replays being shown on it's Aurora vision!"  
Sena watched the boy explain his passion with a faint smile.  
"It's the ultimate battlefield for war! Someday, we will also stand on that field don't you agree? Even though we lost our first battle, we will all make it to the tournament together. We will definintely clash heads with our opponents." He finished with a genuine smile.  
Something caught Sena's eye in the corner of the room.  
"What does a team manager do?" Sena asked, turning her honey gaze onto the boy.  
"Hmm? A team manager is responsible for scouting and for analyzing other team's plays. He is also responsible for setting up the games with other teams."  
Sena imagined herself with glasses and a slicked back ponytail.  
'Coach, I've discovered a weakness in the enemy's plays.'  
'You've seen through the enemy?'  
'As expected from Sena-chan!'  
'We're going to the Christmas bowl thanks to you.'  
'You're so cool, Sena-chan!'  
Sena's fantasy faded out of her mind as she turned to the boy.  
"Can-can I be your team manager?" She asked, somewhat nervously.  
"O-of course!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly.

Sena gazed at her cell's screen, smiling happily at the the name of her new friend. Pain flooded into her cheek, sending her flying to the ground. She moaned at the pain, looking up into the face of her assailant. The blond girl stared down at her dispassionately, grinding her cigarette into the ground.  
"We've been waiting for you."  
The blond glared down at her,"You seem to have gotten chumy with that fat kid. Renraku-sama has to teach her pashi a lesson. Don't even dare try to run away like last time."  
Sena looked up with horrified eyes, her heart slamming wickedly against her ribcage as pain flooded her jaw. What could she do? She was outnumbered and outmatched. Slowly she slide down to the ground, bowing down in a submissive manner.  
"Ye...yes."  
The darkhaired boy pulled a baseball bat seemingly out of nowhere.  
"But to use a bat...is it alright? Seems like overkill."  
The girl shrugged disinterestedly,"It's not the best, since we already have a records with the police." She stated with a smirk.  
"Police?"  
"But if we can come up with a good reason to use it...let's say the fat kid attacked us with it. That'd put an end to the American football team."  
Sena watched the three converse in horror, wiping away the tears collecting on her cheeks. Kurita was nothing but nice. He had shared his passion with her, he had been kind even though he didn't know her. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair! She clenched her fist against the pavement, an unfamiliar emotion building in her chest.  
"No...never...I will never do that for you..." Sena began, much to the shock of the other three around her.  
"You can hurt me however you want but I will never cooperate with you!" She yelled, warm trails of tears streaming down her face. The three shared a look and Sena thought for a moment that maybe she had gotten them to back off. When she felt herself being hefted up by her armpits she knew that idea was out the window.  
"Guess we'll have to find a new body." The girl stated, catching the bat that was thrown at her by the darkhaired boy and taking a few practice swings. Sena squealed, struggling against the hold of the blond boy.  
"Oh, what's this? A cellphone?" He asked smugly, yanking it from her grip.  
"Give it back!" She demanded, only to be held back by a strong hand against her face.  
"Hey there's a girl's number in here."  
"That Kurita guy's number is also in here."  
"Maybe we should leave the girl a message?" The two boys snickered together, causing the blond girl to roll her eyes. Something snapped in Sena and she didn't think. She lunged forward, digging her teeth into the blond girl's hand, who was holding her cell. She ignored the taste of smoke and the peircing scream as she bite down on her phone and grabbed her bag, quiickly fleeing the scene.  
"S**t!"  
"She's getting away!"  
Sena tried to ignore the sounds of them yelling and chasing after her, instead focusing on the heavy smack of her feet against the ground and the open paths before her. Her eyes widened as she slid to a stop, gawking at the crowded scene before her. Why did things always happen to her?  
Can I lose them in the crowd? No...any detours? S**t, which way should I take to the station?  
"Stop her!" Sena jumped,searching frantically for an escape route, taking a quick glance at her cell. She gazed at the names written there, something fierce settled in her heart. She widened her stance, erasing all thought from her mind. Her head snapped up, watching the crowd with a calculating eye, her path mapped out perfectly before her. She heard the shuffle of movement behind her but it was too late. She was gone.

"Yep! We got a new recruit just yesterday!" Kurita boasted happily, walking beside his best friend. The other boy grinned, revealing his sharp, pointed teeth.  
"Hey! I got someone too!"  
He peeked at his friend through the gapes in his spiky blond hair,"Well, this person will be our golden legs. She was so full of energy I had to make sure she joined!"  
She?, Kurita thought but quickly waved it off. Sena-chan was a girl after all. A recruit was a recruit and he was happy either way. Surely Sena-chan would be happy too!  
"That's great I can't wait to meet her, Hiruma!"  
Hiruma gazed at his friend with sharp emerald eyes, grinning and revealing his gun from its cloth casing as he slid the door to the clubhouse with his foot.  
"Follow me. I've arranged a meeting." Kurita could barely contain himself when a volley of bullets was shot around the room, narrowly missing Sena, who was tied up and gagged to a chair.  
"Here she is. Get the recruitment papers!" Hiruma yelled evilly, continuing his barrage of bullets.  
"Sena-chan!?"

Sena didn't know how it happened but somehow she was dressed in a red and black uniform, a helmet with a green eyeshield over her head. She looked down at herself, her gaze settling on the number 21 posistioned on her chest. Well this was...odd.  
"Ooh! Number 21! The eyeshield looks cool!" Kurita said, trying to be encouraging.  
Hiruma nodded,"And the padding covers up her...female parts. Not that there was much to cover. This look in the game, surely her hidden talents will rise up."  
Sena's head snapped up to the demon-looking boy.  
"Game? No, I'm going to be team manager." Her response was cut short but the intimadating sound of a gun cocking. She cringed.  
"Listen here, during games you will not be Kobayakawa Sena. Instead you will be known as Eyeshield 21!"  
Sena felt her lowqer lip quiver even though she tried to fight it back. Why did these things always happen to her!  
"But I wanna be team manager!"She cried, tears streaming down her face.  
"You can be both!" Hiruma grinned evilly.

In another area of the school the three deliqiuents were rethinking their life choices as they stared at a particularly encripting photo, the blond girl especially appaled as a group of rowdy boys complained about the censored picture.

A/N:Chapter one complete! That's right, its okay to admit my amazingness I know. Okay I'll admit that this chapter is pretty much the canon but with two gender flips (Jumonji is a girl if you didn't notice. I felt bad about making a girl getting picked on by a bunch of guys so making him a girl and tormenting Sena physically while the other two basically keep watch made more sense...that's a really messed up sentence) but I promise it will start to move away from the canon version. Starting next chapter! That's right your wait is basically over! Well when I post the chapter that is. Anyway I'm just gonna push up the meeting of a certain character since he's one of my favorites and I can't wait to write him so you can deal with it! Sorry, it's 2:04 in the morning. The crazy is seeping into my brain. So watch out for him, though he might not be in the form you expect. On a totally unrelated note I need votes for who Fem Monta should be paired with:Tetsuma or Sakuraba so review and tell me what you think or I'm just going to pick Sakuraba out of pure laziness. This is your chance Tetsuma fans!  
* These little star thingys(I know what they're called but I don't know how to spell that word so you can deal with it) are because I don't like to curse and thanks to Hiruma be prepared to see a lot more of these guys. It makes it funnier for me cause I imagine them as beeps. So yeah...that's basically it...go on! Get out of here! The chapter's over!*whispered* You freeloaders...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! You may applaude.*ducks* Okay I don't apprieciate the rotten fruits(tomatoes to be precise). I'm going to be honest with you guys, I do a lot of my writing late at night so be prepared for a lot of midnight ramblings. So not much to say other than that this chapter is gonna veer away from the canon which is pretty awesome so I'll leave you to it.

"The American football club?"  
Sena nodded anxiously,"Kurita is a really nice person..." She let herself drift off as an image of a demon filled her mind,"but Hiruma is like the worst person." She mutttered against a nearby brickwall she had layed her head against.  
"I told you not to push yourself too hard." Mamori said in a worried mother kind of way. Mamo-nee was right. Why was she doing this? Sena sighed. She must've been a masochist.  
"The American football tournament? It doesn't seem like its for you. Why is Sena playing such a sport when she's so weak and fragile?"  
Why are you saying such things?, Sena thought as she sweatdropped.  
"As a member of the honor society if anything bad happens tell me okay?" Mamori asked, her eyes pleading.  
"Don't worry, I'm not playing. I'm just team manger." Sena stated, puffing out her chest a bit. Truthfully she was quite proud of her title, it sounded so professional. Team manager.  
"Oh." Mamori seemed pleasently surprised by Sena's clarification.  
"Then why are you here so early?"  
Sena grinned, determined.  
"Because we have a team meeting."

Hiruma grinned evilly, sprinting out of the clubroom full of energy.  
"Time for morning practice!" He cackled, dragging a tied up Sena behind him.  
"Please stop!" She cried, bumping against the ground. Hiruma somewhat complied to her wishes, slowing his sprint to a lesiurly walk without saying a word. She soon saw the school field drawing closer, letting out a relieved sigh only to gasp as the stairs also approached.  
Ow, ow, ow, she thought after every step she collided with, unable to focus on the question Hiruma asked Kurita who seemed to have been here awhile.  
"I was so excited about our third member that I woke early though I usually don't. I've been here since 2 AM." He stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Sena gawked at him. She couldn't believe that he had been here that long. She just got here and she already wanted to leave.  
"This here is an idiot. An idiot." Hiruma said.  
Then he caught sight of the broken equitment.  
"Idiot! You broke this didn't you?" He shouted in outrage. Sena shivered at the sight, That strength is almost frightening...  
Hiruma tsked, kicking aside the tackle dummy indifferently.  
"Whatever, I'll just get the principal to get us a new one."  
But he's worse!  
Sena drifted away from the two, only catching part of their conversation.  
There certainly is a lot of equitment here, she thought, fiddling with some that she found. She walked away from it, leaning down and grabbing what looked to be a ladder.  
"And this? What is it? A ladder?" She asked herself, lifting it to get a better look.  
"Oh that?" Kurita began, turning to Sena. He must've finished talking with Hiruma.  
"That's the ladder drill. You step in between the steps and do cross steps over the handholds. Its basic training to learn the movements of American football." She looked at him curiously before looking back down at the ladder. Catiously she put her feet between the steps.  
"Like this?" She asked, unsure of herself. Kurita smiled.  
"That's it! Keep going." She was feeling pretty proud of herself until a sudden realization struck her and she quickly stepped out of the ladder. She sighed in relief, thankful she avoided such a bad situation. She nearly practiced.  
"Oh well, let's begin with a rundown of the ladder practice. Since there are newbies here..." Hiruma grinned evilly, grabbing Sena by the collar and dragging her away. No! Someone save me!, she thought desperately. Kurita pulled his head side to side, eliciting a sickly crack each time.  
"My neck's pretty sore. I think I'm done after the forty yard dash."  
Hiruma pulled a stopwatch out of nowhere,"A forty yard dash? Its been a long time. Okay, let's clock my run." He threw the stopwatch to Sena who fumbled with it as Kurita took a pair of cones to set up the perimeter.  
"Show me the results of your morning practice!"  
Kurita grimaced,"I can't just make myself run faster." After getting a firm grip on the stopwatch Sena turned to Hiruma.  
"How long does it usually take to run 40 yards?" She asked curiously.  
"For the average player it's about 5 seconds. If a highschool player can do it in 4.8 seconds he can go anywhere. Highschool's fastest guy is Shin, he can do it in 4.4." Sena gulped in fear. She would have to face guys like that. How did she get herself into this? She was pulled out of her self-pity was Kurita announced he was ready.  
"Alright let's start!"  
Sena squealed, running out of Kurita's path to the sidelines.  
"Ready...set..." Bang! Sena shrieked, pressinng down the start button as a missile exploded into the air, shaking the ground.  
What the h***!  
Sean watched as Kurita desperately dashed towards, struggling. He slowly ran past them, Sena calmly pressing the stop button. Hiruma looked at the watch,"Time?" 6.5 seconds. Hiruma's expression morphed into a mask of anger, sending a shiver of undeniable fear down Sena's spine.  
"You f***ing fatso! What morning training are you talking about?!" He demanded, repeatedly stomping his cleated foot down onto Kurita's stomach, who looked unbothered by it.  
"I can't help it! I'm already beat!" He protested, attempting to roll away from Hiruma's kicks.  
"God d***it! I'll show you how its done!" Hiruma yelled frome the starting point.  
How fast!?  
Hiruma sprinted towards them, finishing in just 5.1 seconds. Sena and Kurita stared, impressed by the time.  
"Ya-ha! I just ran my best time!"  
Slowly he turned his head to face Sena,"And lastly..."  
Sena laughed nervously,"I can't...I'll have to pass."  
Hiruma leaned into her face, blowing his sugarless gum scented breath into her face,"Wha? You wanna run that much?"

Sena grimaced from the starting point, standing straight and waiting for the signal to begin. This was her firts run so she probably shouldn't starin herself, a moderate sprint should do the trick.  
"It's possible to overcome the five second wall with those legs." She heard Hiruma say. Kurita looked to the other boy worriedly.  
"Are you...can Sena-chan really do it?"  
"Is it that easy to beat the time? Isn't that asking too much?"  
Yes!, Sena thought desperately. She was nothing special about her, why were these guys putting so much faith into her?  
"Yeah...maybe you're right. We'll soon find out." Hiruma stated. That made her feel better.  
"Ready...set..." Sena was getting nervous. Could she really do it? Could she beat such a barrier? She erased all thought from her mind, focus on the feel of the ground beneath her feet and the racing of her heart.  
Bang! She ran, pushing off her the ground as hard as she could. In no time she was standing beside the two boys, lightly huffing from the strain. She watched their faces expectantly. Had she done it?  
"Wow, she just ran the five second dash!" Kurita exclaimed.  
"R-really?" Sena askeds, shocked. She felt a little pride build in her chest. Hiruma wasa eerily quiet. He say down, pulling a laptop into his, well, lap.  
"Kobayakawa Sena's physical strenght based on her junior high days...she only placed first in repetetive hopping."  
H-how did he know that!, the brunette squealed mentally. She had a feeling that Hiruma was even scarier than he seemed.  
"I built up my speed by running errands for people but since my speed dies down qiuckly in a footrace I never make the record." The blond continued, opening up a bag of what seemed to be dog treats. He pulled one out in between his willowy fings, tugging at the back of Sena's jersey and slipping it inside.  
H-hey...  
"Hope she doesn't make it warm." He stated, throwing the bag somewhere. Hiruma inhaled deeply and Sena got the feeling that she should brace herself for the worst.  
"CEREBEROS!" Hiruma cackled evilly, causing Sena to jump.  
What's a cereberos?, Sena thought nervously. She was answered by the ferocious growl form the most frightening dog she had see. So that was a Cereberos, and he was heading right for her!  
"Hhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" She screamed, desperatley fleeing away from the manic beast snapping at her heels.  
"YA-HA! The girl shows her true colors!" Hiruma cheered, grabbing Kurita's jersey to show him.  
"Whoa!"  
"She broke the highschool record at 4.2! That's the top speed in the NFL! No one can stop that! It's the golden legs!" Kurita grinned at that, looking away from the stopwatch to look at Sena.  
"Did you hear that Sena-chan? You...Sena-chan?" Kurita called, the only sound that answered him was Sena's far off scream.

She reajusted her baseball cap, making sure that it was indeed straight. She smiled, satisfied with the posistion before digging in her backpack. She searched for a moment, pausing in her walk to Deimon so she could better search. Finally her hand wrapped around her missing item. She gave a triumphant yell, drawing out her victory banana. She eagerly peeled it, her mouth watering in anticipation. Just as she was about to sink her teeth in she was distracted by a scream before. She looked up from her breakfast to see a honey-brown haired girl running towards her with a vicious looking dog right at her heels.  
"Mukyaaaaaa!" She yelled, dodging the girl as she ran past her and sighed in relief at her narrow escape. Unfortunently she sighed too early, as the dog who was attrached to the smell of sweet things latched onto her arm in an attempt to get to her banana. She screamed, desperately shaking the dog to get it to let go.  
"Get it off! Get it off!" She screamed at the other girl, still wildly shaking the dog. The other girl paniced, unsure of how to help as the dog sank his teeth in deeper. More pain flooded into her arm just as the other got an idea, reaching into her jersey and pulling out a dog treat.  
That's a strange place to keep snacks, she thought trying to keep her mind off the pain. But who was she to talk, she kept bananas in her school bag.  
The other girl waved the dog treat in front of the dog's face, trying to pry him off with the promise of food.  
"Look Cereberos, a nice, yummy dog treat. If you want it you have to let go."  
He growled, not happy with given a ultimative but he still didn't let go.  
"I like he wants you banana." The honey eyed girl stated.  
"But this is my last one!" She protested, spinning around to get the dog to dislodge, her waist length reddish brown hair creating a whirlwind around her.  
"That's really want you're worried about right now?"  
She sighed,"Fine." And dropped the fruit with a sad look. Before it could hit the ground Cerberos dislodged, taking it into his mouth, peel and all. Then he jumped up, narrowly missing the other girl's fingers, and gobbled up the treat before trotting away.  
She rubbed her wrist,"Nice dog you got there."  
"He's not mine." The other girl said, staring after the dog.  
"Then why was he chasing you?" She asked. The brunette laughed nervously.  
"Ha, well you see I was at American football practice and he was sort of part of the excercise." She explained.  
"You're up this early for practice?"  
"Heh heh yeah."  
The other girl grinned,"Me too! I always appreciate another player that takes as much time to perfect themselves. See!" She dug around in her bag, pulling out a baseball mitt and a large yellow ball.  
"I play softball at Deimon. I wanted to play baseball but they said only boys are allowed on the team. Can girls play American football?"  
The other girl thought for a moment,"I think so. Hiruma hasn't said anything about but I'm not a player. I'm the team for Deimon's team."  
"What a coincediece that we both go to Deimon. Maybe I could watch one of your games. Softball doesn't start for a few more weeks so I have a lot of free time."  
The other girl look surprised but smiled.  
"That'd be nice. My name's Kobayakawa Sena." She introduced with a bow. She smiled and returned the bow, holding out her hand.  
"Raimon Taro."  
*The End of chapter 2! Just kidding*

Sena walked back to Deimon's field, a happy smile on her face. She thought about the knew number entered into her phone, she had to remember to ask Hiruma when their first game was so she could inform...and she already forgot her name.  
"Hey f***ing shrimp where have you been?! It's been f***ing thirty minutes!" Hiruma demanded. Sena laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.  
"Well Cereberos chased me really far from the school and then he attacked this girl who plays softball-"  
Hiruma cut off her explaination,"I don't care just don't ditch practice again f***ing midget!" He yelled, sending a volley Sena's way. She shreiked dodging them only to be caught at the shoulders by Kurita who began to shake her.  
"Sen-Sena-chan you shouldn't have to hide your talent."  
Hiruma smirked,"We're gonna win the spring tournament."  
"Oh yeah the tournament is coming up soon." Kurita said, momentarily ceasing his assault on Sena.  
"We'd better start collecting helpers." Hiruma said, collected his guns and other equitment from the ground.  
"So when is the tournament?" Sena asked, remembering her promise.  
"Tomorrow."  
"TOO SOON!"

A/N: Chapter 2 is finished! Who else is happy? I know I am. So the intoduction of Monta was who it was so for all of you who predicted it congratulations! You're a nerd! I still need votes for the fem Monta poll so gets those in because after chapter 3, 4, or 5 the voting will close and then it will be chosen!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sigh.(Anime sweat drop) Does anyone else feel as if this story extremely sucks? I want your guys' opinion on this because I feel like I'm really sucking at capturing the feel I want from this story. I want it to be original but still capture the esscence of the original you know? So tell me about that and don't forget to cast you votes. So far it's:

Sakuraba-1

Tetsuma-0

The chapters will be getting longer since I need to fit in more content and hopefully they will move away from the canon. So yeah, on to the chapter and I'm going to go cry in a corner(runs away crying)

'Wow, amazing quotes!' Thoughts

"Yep." Speech

'Oh, this is so humiliating', Sena thought, blushing furiously and pulling at her red skirt to attempt it to look longer but to no avail. She frowned, watching as Hiruma cackled evilly as the girlfriends of the Cupids donned their Deimon cheerleadering uniform.

'If he has them why do I need to dress this way?', she thought sadly, holding the box of cleats. The distinct cackle of Hiruma sounded behind her as he plucked the box from her hands and snapped a few photos

'Oh...that's why...'

"Where did you guys get these?" Sena asked, refering to the pictures that Hiruma promised to the girls now cheering their hearts out. Sena didn't really understand the appeal of such a photo. It was just some guy dressed in American football gear, there were plenty of those around here.

"That's Jari-pro's Sakuraba Haruto. Last year at our practice game with Ouuji's white knights we forced him to take that picture. The White Knights were strong but we managed to hang in there 99-0." Kurita stated proudly.

Sena blinked disbelievingly, her jaw dropping slightly.

"You won?"

"No way..."Ishimaru said with a disbelieving look on his face.

"They scored 99 goals?" Sena asked, cocking her head to the side as she stared at the goal post in confusion.

"At least learn the d*** rules f***ing chibi."

"Each goal is about six points or so." Kurita explained with a withered smile. He dug around in a nearby bag, pulling out a football.

"Basically you take the ball and try to get it to the endzone and that's six points."

"The endzone's down there." Hiruma stated, pressing a button on his laptop and activating the sprinkles on the end of the field.

'How did he...?'

Sena continued to watch the goal posts.

"Then what are the posts for?"

"Oh, you can kick the ball through there and get three points." He explained, kicking the ball to her. She caught it hastily, making sure not to drop it.

"So there's an advantage to running, since you get six points opposed to the three from kicking?"

"When you can run." Hiruma stated.

'Hmm?'

Suddenly Kurita dashed towards her, barreling toward her with his bulk.

"Since the enemy will be trying to tackle you like this." He was going to tackle her!? She would be squashed flat. Without a thought she cut around him, sliding to halt a good ten feet away, breathing heavily.

'That was close...', she trailed off when she caught sight for Hiruma's wicked grin and he grabbed her by the back of her uniform.

'Noooooooo!'

"Let's put her in today's game anyway." Hiruma urged the other boy, grinning down at the girl with a devilish look in his eyes.

'WHA!'

"You can't just force her."

Thank god for Kurita! Hiruma sighed, releasing the girl and sitting back down to look at her.

"If it looks like we're going to win then we won't put you in, to protect our secret weapon. But if it looks like we're going to lose I'll put you in."

Sena gulped, she could tell by the seriousness of his tone that he wasn't bluffing. She looked towards the Cupids in fear. An dark aura surronded the team as they looked about ready to rip the flesh from her bones and feast on it. No way was she going to run onto a field with that awaiting her. She doubled over, clutching her stomach in fake pain.

"Oh, ow, my stomach. I must be getting my period. Ouch, so horrible."

"Alright huddle up!" Hiruma yelled to the other players.

'He's not even listening.' But now that she thought about it what would she do if she did get her period during a game? She shook the thought off, that's not what she should be focusing on right now. But like Hiruma said she wouldn't have to play unless they were losing.

'Do your best Devilbats!', she urged as she made her way over to the huddle. She made it over in time to hear Hiruma begin his speech.

"Are you ready? If you b*****ds lose this it's the end of the tournament. Don't think about playing a good game...think only of bringing them down."

"Kick," Sena looked at the others, confused for a moment. Was she supposed to join in too?

"Their...A**es! YEAH!"

'What good sportsmanship...'

0-0-0

Sena sat on the bench, clutching the camera firmly in her shaky grasp as she saw players clash together with a sickening thud. She yelp in surprise, wishing with all her heart that she wouldn't have to play as Kurita collided with the Cupid's quarterback. Her gaze was dragged away from the scene when she felt something tap her head.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking beside her, blushing furiously and hopping onto the item just launched at her head to hide it. She looked around, wondering who had thrown the offending item at her.

"Yeah, I heard about your...problem." Sena turned, smiling when she noticed her friend.

Raimon had a faint tinge of red on her cheeks, unable to look the other girl in the eyes. Sena sweatdropped, kinda wishing she hadn't used that as her excuse.

"This seat taken?" She asked bluntly, not waiting for a reply as she plopped down next to Sena.

"Uh, um, no." Sena said with a shake of her head, turning back to the game to make sure she didn't miss anything or feel that wrath that was had to admit she was slightly surprised that the other girl had showed up. She thought that she had only said she would come to be polite but there she was, watching the game with a look of interest. Sena turned back to the game watching as Hiruma threaded a pass through a narrow opening, her jaw dropping at the sheer amazingness. She found herself balancing on the edge of her seat as she waited for the reciever to catch it only to fumble such a perfect throw. She was about to voice her disappointment when she was beat to it.

"What was that?! I could've caught that easily!" Raimon shouted, balancing on the edge of the bench on her hands and feet like a monkey. Sena blinked, confused. This girl sure did show a lot of passion, even if it wasn't her sport.

"Well, they are only helpers-" Sena tried to defend,it wasn't their fault they weren't very good, but was cut off again.

"No excuse! Players should always go all out, even if they know they can't succeed!" The other girl huffed, plopping back down onto the wooden bench.

"If only they had someone who could actually catch the ball out there." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Or a fast runningback..., Sena thought before shaking it away. What was she thinking? She'd get slaughtered out there. Hiruma stomped over to them, completely ignoring Raimon and grabbing his water bottle off the bench. He growled, crushing it in his fist.

"D***it! This is f***ing great."

He reached over, grabbing Kurita and bending him backwards.

"Do you see who that is?" Hiruma asked through clenched teeth, pointing towards the stands directly across from them. Sena followed his line of sight, landing on the same boy from the picture and-

"Sakuraba-kun!"

"Sakuraba? I could care less about him! Look who's standing next to him!"

"It's him!" Sena whispered to herself, remembering the darkhaired

boy. She listened as Hiruma. explained the boy's identity, her heart beating against her ribcage.

'He's that monster that Hiruma keeps talking about?', she thought gazing over at the linebacker and studying him. That would explain why he tackled her on the street she supposed. Well, no, not really.

'Wait did he say something about not wanting him to see my running style?', she thought as Hiruma tapped her lightly on the head. Oh, crap. She couldn't let that demon know she had already been exposed by the darkhaired boy. She tried to seem innocent, whistling nonchalantly.

"I'll put our secret weapon in after he leaves." Hiruma determined, placing his helmet back onto his head and walking back to the field calling over his shoulder.

"F***ing shrimp! Stop with that godd*** whistling!"

Sena relaxed against the bench, glad that the quarterback hadn't found out about her encounter with Shin. She froze, her heart lurching into her throat.

'He just said he's going to put me in didn't he?' The next thing Sena knew she was on the ground, passed out. Raimon looked at the honey brown haired teen on the ground, raising an eyebrow.

"There's never this much drama in softball." She stated with a shake of her head. She looked over to the two who had caused such a commotion, placing her index finger on her chin and titlting her head to the side ans if deep in thought.

"Well, the blond one's kinda cute."

0-0-0

'The game's almost over', Sena thought, only a minute or so left before the end of the fourth quarter, after recovering from her feignting spell.

'Wonder if I'll see a draw?'

"UGH! This is boring!" Raimon yelled, munching on a banana that she pulled out of nowhere.

"No one's scored yet! Come on!" She screamed again, jumping up on the bench, throwing her banana peel down on the grass. Sena blinked at the strange monkey like girl.

"FUNNURABA!" The two girls jumped as Kurita barreled past them, taking an opposing team member along with him.

"That's what I'm talking about!" The reddish brown haired girl cheered, jumping up and down happily.

Kurita jumped to his feet, looking nervously at the distance between where he tackled the opposing player and the endzone.

"Oh, no. We're too close to the goal." He whimpered, threading his fingers through the front portion of his helmet nervously.

"Look, we can make a kick easily!" The Cupids captain cheered, grinning.

'That doesn't sound good.'

Kurita moved over to Hiruma, shivering nervously. "If they get that kick..." He trailed off, sadness filling his voice.

"I know." The demon quarterback said, placing his hands on his hips.

Sena watched the transaction between the three upperclassmen as Hiruma pointed a crooked finger at Ishimaru. She sat on the edge of her seat, watching as the Devilbats got into formation for their most desperate play of the game. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as they ball was played, Ishimaru running forward with a determined expression.

'Come on, come on!', she cried mentally, nearly falling off the bench. It was too early for this to end.

"You can do it!" Raimon yelled beside her, still standing on the bench. Sena blinked at the girl, turning to the team and yelling as well.

"G-good luck!"

Unfortunently Ishimaru was so distracted by the two girls yelling that he accidently twisted his ankle, slipping and falling right in front of the kicker as the ball sailed over his head and between the goal posts. Sena's jaw dropped at the scene. Hiruma yanked off his helmet, glaring menacingly at the girl.

"F***ing shrimp!"

"Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeh!" Sena yelled, looking for a place to hide. Raimon snickered beside her.

"It was nice knowing you Sena."

'This is your fault too!'

Suddenly she was drowning in a sense of forboding, her shoulders heavy with the feeling. She turned around, gazing into the eyes of the devil.

0-0-0

Raimon gazed off in the direction that Hiruma had dragged Sena off, shaking her head sadly.

"I'm honored to have known her." She said to herself, looking up at the sky with a single tear on her cheek.

Hiruma emerged, grinning and looking satisfied with himself.

"Okay, I fed her to Cereberos." He announced, cleaning off his hands. Raimon shuddered at the thought of that vile dog, she still had the bitemarks.

"So what about Ishimaru's replacement?" Kurita inquired, pointing towards the boy that was being carried off on a stretcher by two paramedics. The demon quarterback grinned.

"Don't worry. A hero will arrive."

As soon as those words left his mouth a fercious wind kicked up around them, grabbing at their clothes and hair and blasting around dirt. As the dust began to settle everyone watched with wide eyes, wondering just who was the cause of such a entrance.

'Sena?' Raimon thought, staring at the girl with wide course she didn't look like Sena, what with that green eyeshield covering up the top part of her face but it was definantly her. She hadn't know the other girl was that, she always seemed so meek and much too cowardly to play such a rough sport like American football. She grinned, she knew there was something more to that girl then just a mouselike exterior(lies).

"Hey Sen-" She was cut off but flaring pain screaming through her body, running like fire through her veins. Her eyes rolled back as she collapsed on the ground in a fit of convulsions.

"What was that random girl? Your back is itchy? Here scratch it will the ground." Hiruma stated, acting badly although everyone knew what he had done to the girl.

"Who the f*** are you?" He hissed in her ear.

"Rai...montaro." The girl stated slightly dazed, spacing her name too much at the beginning at the end. God that hurt.

"Monta huh? Fitting." He stated with a nod. 'Who the h*** is Monta?'

"Listen, Sena is our secret weapon get it? Secret weapon, so you'd better not say another word or I'll have you eating 100 volts of electricity faster than you can say banana." With that being said he dropped her carelessly and walked over to the ref that was saying something about colored eyesheilds.

'What just happened?'

A/N: Finally! The official introduction of Monta! So exciting! Now it is time for the most amazing, awe inspiring, and stupendious disclaimer ever*drumroll*.

I. Own. Nothing.

Awesome huh? I still need votes so yeah. And feedback is always welcome. The epic conclusion, next time on "Rivals, um, sort of"!


End file.
